


Bad boy Punishment?

by warryo72



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Kink Meme, Kinky Gen, M/M, Mondo doesn't know how to handle it sometimes, Spanking, Taka is a kinky little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warryo72/pseuds/warryo72
Summary: Ishimaru likes it nice and kinky, but even though his although willing boyfriend will try out whatever he wants, sometimes he's a little taken aback.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling this kink meme prompt: 
> 
> "Lets bring back some of the classic yaois.  
> Bottom!Ishimaru please. Bonus points for nervous and flustered Oowada and enthusiastic as fuck Ishimaru."
> 
> https://kinkyronpa.dreamwidth.org/1278.html?thread=31486#cmt31486

Kiyotaka was usually a pretty straight-up guy, usually refusing to even hold hands with Mondo in public. Of course it wasn't because he was ashamed or anything like that, but more because he found it rude to "participate in fornication in public". It...wasn't even like they were getting all hot and heavy, it was holding their god damn hands.

But it was alright, Mondo listened to him, loud and clear. If anything, their private life more than made up for it. Because wooooah nelly, Ishimaru turned out to be quite the kinky little thing.

It started with very light stuff, like soft bondage or wax, that kind of shit. His enthusiastic attitude and wanton moans even continued to surprise Mondo, no matter how many months or weeks passed. But, he could understand to a certain point, student life at Hope's Peak was essentially easier than among others across Japan, but Taka liked to make things harder for himself (what else was new). And so the stress relief was welcomed by the Hall Monitor.

But hot damn, there wasn't a kink under the sun they hadn't tried yet. And it wasn't like the biker was some prude next to his surprisingly horny boyfriend, he just wasn't used to it.

Ohhhh but then he asked for more, something completely different.

"...Ya' want me to spank you? Isn't that like one of those punishments they give rich kids like Togami?"

"Just try it, Kyoudai!"

"Nggh, ya' know I think it's weird when ya' call me that when we do this stuff..." 

But the Ultimate Moral Compass stretched out over the biker's lap like a cat, lounging for a moment and clearly quivering with excitement. Mondo tilted his head as he watched him, large paw resting on the cute little butt that was partly sticking up in the air, a clear request in that.

"Alrigh', gimme a sec."

He reached around his front to unbuckle his belt and pull down pristine white pants, all the way down until they drooped mid-thigh, really only being held up by the angle of his body and the tightness of his black boots. his hand once again trailed along the soft, bare flesh, his fingertips light and gentle as he just admired for a moment, a ghost of a smirk coming over his lips at Ishimaru's little quiver and whine; this was an awfully ticklish area, as he had come to find.

"Mondo...!"

"Okay okay, hold ye'r god damn horses."

"No cussing!"

Oowada rolled his eyes with a groan. Even when he was about to be ravaged, he was still gonna be a stickler for the rules. But he figured this was a good way to shut him up. He "whacked" him, or at least, he thought he did. Apparently it wasn't hard enough as Taka let out another loud whine. 

"Mmmm! Mondo, hard, come on!"

Harder? Like, to hurt? What the hell was the point of this if it hurt? But at another whine, he huffed and hit him again, this time with feeling. And holy shit, he moaned. Loudly. It surprised him so much that his legs jumped up.

"M-more please! I want more, please give me more...!"

Oh he was blushing, he was fucking blushing like a stupid lovestruck school girl. What the hell was all this? Why did he like it? Why was he getting turned on? What the hell was going on here?! Very rarely did Mondo feel this flustered.

But he continued. His palm became very friendly with the soft cheeks, the slaps echoing through-out the dorm room--fuck they should have shut the windows what the fuck--with Ishimaru's excited squeals and moans following. Mondo could feel the other's length poke at his thigh, getting harder and harder as his ass got redder and redder. And still, the biker was just watching him with wider eyes. 

He couldn't wrap his head around this.

But he did know one thing very well and that was pleasuring the most important person in his life was like a core part of his own pleasure now. Feeling Taka squirm, listening to him pant, listening to him wail and cry and beg for him to go harder, he couldn't deny that it tickled him just to listen to that. And so, he continued. At some point, though, his fingers wiggled inside with each slap, grinning slightly as Taka let out a VERY recognizable orgasmic moan.

This he could work with.

Now, he could feel him tense up with each precious second of relief, knowing that the fingering was going to spark pleasure in him, like restarting a wildfire that burned in his loins. And Mondo never kept the pattern. Sometimes the slap was hard, sometimes it wasn't. Sometimes he penetrated him for merely a second, sometimes he really dug into him, everything was different. And Kiyotaka found himself growing dizzier with each passing second.

"M-Mon...Mon...mmggh!"

The biker watched him struggle to get up, only to fall back down on his lap with a little cry and he recognized the restlessness; he was close. So the main hand he had been using to punish him started drilling right for his sweet spot deep inside of him, all the while his other hand pounded him like a pancake, the skin turning red and irritated under his abuse.

Ishimaru cried out, arching his back and flailing like a fish under the pleasure, spreading his legs open to encourage Mondo to go deeper, hit him harder, touch all those special places that sent electricity up his spine. God it felt so good, so suffocating, so warm and overwhelming, the stinging pain the only think keeping him grounded.

And he came.

Mondo continued his motions, even as Taka was assaulted by the aftershocks like he was being tortured, slowing down his pumping and lightly rubbing the red skin gently to help calm him down because holy fuck he was bucking up and down like a madman. And he kept this up until he calmed down, head wet with sweat and voice hoarse from screaming.

'...c-can...can you do that...again...?" he finally asked quietly, that dimmed enthusiasm in his voice.

Oh my god-- "Of course."

"N-not...too weird..."

Kinda weird, but--"Ya' enjoy it. It's...surprising, but ya' know me, I get used to this shit."

The tiny nuzzle against his knee was one of gratefulness and he couldn't help but smile. Kinky little bastard. He knew he's give him whatever he wanted if he could see him happy.

He was a fucking softie.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to get as many responses back and a few said I should post it on AO3 so, here it is! It's actually much more organized for future prompt fills, to be honest. -3-


End file.
